The Same Precious Woman
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Kouen dan Hakuryuu harus melewati kenyataan teramat pahit. Membunuh orang yang paling dibenci di tubuh orang yang paling disayangi. Karena wanita itu, Hakuei Ren, sama-sama berharganya di mata mereka. /Oneshot, Based on spoiler chapter 282, RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : Ohtaka Shinobu**

 **RATE : K - T**

 **WARNING : Oneshot, Bit EnEi, Based on confirmed spoiler chapter 282**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya dengan cara apapun juga, ... sekalipun itu harus membunuhnya." (Ren Kouen)

* * *

"Tak akan kubiarkan tubuh kakakku dinodai oleh makhluk sebusuk bangkai itu, ... kematian jauh lebih terhormat baginya." (Ren Hakuryuu)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The Same Precious Woman ~**

 **Ren Kouen**

Matahari telah berada pada posisi akhirnya di hari ini. Senja telah datang menjelang. Sang langit sudah mulai bersiap tuk mengubah warna jubahnya menjadi keoranyean.

Seorang pria tinggi nan kekar, tengah terduduk sendirian menyepi di ruang pribadinya. Duduk tenang di hadapan sebuah meja lebar, ditemani oleh banyak buku-buku serta gulungan perkamen yang letaknya sembarang. Sepasang sikunya menopang di atas permukaan meja. Kedua telapak tangannya saling bertumpuk guna menyangga dagunya yang ditumbuhi jenggot lancip khas warna merah. Sorot matanya sedikit sayu, memantulkan cahaya surya pada masing-masing retinanya.

Ren Kouen. Nama laki-laki ini.

Lelaki yang masih diberi keberuntungan untuk hidup setelah maut hampir saja menjemputnya melalui tepian pedang raksasa milik algojo. Salah satu dari sekian milyar banyaknya manusia yang seakan diberi anugerah untuk merasakan hidup kedua. Sebenarnya, itu semua berkat Aladdin yang telah menyelamatkannya melalui kekuatan sihir.

Namun, Kouen sama sekali tidak merasakan sedikitpun kebahagiaan setelah sebuah keajaiban terjadi pada dirinya. Selamat dari kematian, hidup kedua, terlahir kembali, apalah artinya itu. Kini, ia justru tengah merasakan hal yang jauh lebih menakutkan lagi jika dibandingkan dengan detik-detik menjelang eksekusi. Dan mungkin sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan lagi jika disandingkan dengan tebasan pedang eksekutor pada lehernya.

Momen beberapa hari lalu sungguh benar-benar membuat dirinya sepenuhnya tidak percaya. Baru pernah dia merasakan keterkejutan seperti ini, ibarat disambar oleh halilintar di siang bolong. Tubuh itu, wajah itu, suara itu, semuanya masih terekam sangat jelas dalam benaknya.

 _"Hahahahaha! Apakah kau tidak rindu padaku, Kouen sayang? Ini aku, ibumu."_

Dia sudah menduga jika iblis wanita itu masih eksis di dunia. Sekalipun Hakuryuu mengklaim telah mencabut nyawanya dengan cara melepaskan kepalanya dari badan. Namun untuk yang satu ini sungguh, sungguh, ... tidak mungkin. Dalam imajinasi terliarnya sekalipun tak pernah terlintas bayangan bahwa makhluk jahanam itu akan tega menggunakan tubuh wanita itu sebagai wadah.

Ren Hakuei. Bukan, kini dia telah berubah sepenuhnya. Menjadi Arba. Sosok paling terlaknat yang pernah dirinya temui langsung sedari lahir di muka bumi 29 tahun silam.

Belum hilang rasa amarah yang tercipta belasan tahun lalu saat melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kedua kakak sepupunya yang paling dihormati ditambah pamannya yang sangat diagungkan, tewas mengenaskan. Semuanya sudah direncanakan dengan matang oleh wanita berhati setan itu. Dan peristiwa kali ini semakin memperjelas perasaan marah itu menjadi dua kalilipat.

Ia kembali kehilangan orang yang berharga lagi.

Kala itu, dirinya sedang berada jauh dari kerajaan saat pembantaian terjadi. Masih dia ingat perasaan seperti apa yang muncul spontan sesaat setelah menyaksikan tubuh ketiga orang itu sudah tak bernyawa. Campuran antara syok, takut, terakhir dendam. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling gagal di dunia pada masa itu. Tidak ada gunanya menaklukan dungeon jika tidak berhasil melindungi orang yang penting bagi dirimu. Dan peristiwa kali ini semakin membuatnya yakin jika dirinya memang pantas untuk dibenci.

Ia kembali gagal untuk melindungi orang yang berharga lagi.

Saat sedang berbincang intim dengan Hakuryuu saat berada di ruang tahanan, ia berkata jujur tentang segala yang dipikirkannya mengenai Gyokuen. Tentang keinginannya untuk membalas dendam sama seperti Hakuryuu. Juga tentang iri hatinya saat mengetahui keberhasilan adik sepupunya itu dalam membunuh Ren Gyokuen. Sayang seribu sayang, dia terlalu naif. Tidak berani terang-terangan menyatakan kebencian terhadap wanita iblis itu. Lebih memilih untuk berkongsi dengannya sementara waktu. Bermain aman. Dan karena pilihannya itulah yang membuatnya harus menanggung penyesalan berat seperti sekarang ini. Rasa sesal paling besar melebihi saat kematian ketiga saudaranya. Pikirannya kini selalu dipenuhi oleh kata 'seandainya', 'seandainya', 'seandainya', terus dan terus. Seandainya saja ia membunuh Gyokuen sejak awal. Seandainya saja ia berkomplot dengan Hakuryuu untuk menghabisi wanita itu sedari dini. Seandainya saja ia sanggup menghancurkan Al-Tharmen hingga tak bersisa. Sendainya ...

Ia kembali menyesal akan perbuatannya lagi.

Hakuei. Wanita yang selalu menaruh atensi lebih terhadap dirinya. Sosok yang selalu mendukungnya atas apa yang direncanakan maupun dilakukan olehnya. Adik sepupunya yang paling dirasakan berbeda sendiri dengan yang lain. Perasaannya terhadap semua saudara-saudarinya sejatinya sama, dia menyayangi mereka semua. Akan tetapi untuk Hakuei, ada perasaan lebih. Ia sendiri tidak terlalu paham akan perasaan 'aneh' yang dirasakan itu. Namun yang paling penting, ... dia menyukai perasaan itu.

"Hakuei ... " sebuah nama terucap lirih dari mulutnya.

Sepasang tangannya beralih dari bawah dagunya dan menempel keseluruhan di atas permukaan meja. Sekumpulan urat menyembul memenuhi lengan besarnya. Telapak tangannya mengepal erat, hingga bergemetar kuat.

 _Braaakk!_

Suara barusan tercipta saat lengan besarnya menubruk sekumpulan buku dan perkamen hingga beberapa dari benda itu jatuh menyentuh lantai. Deru nafasnya berpacu kencang laksana diburu waktu. Otot dadanya yang bidang naik-turun penuh irama.

 _"Kouen-dono."_

Suara itu. Lagi-lagi terngiang untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya. Suara halus yang sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa didengar lagi. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

Gigi-gigi Kouen bergemertak satu dengan lainnya dan bibirnya pun ikut bergetar. Sepasang matanya menyipit erat hingga meneteskan sebulir air berwarna bening dari situ.

"Ma..Maaf ... Hakuei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ren Hakuryuu**

Gelar Kaisar Kerajaan Kou yang keempat sudah berhasil dia raih. Walaupun itu harus memerlukan banyak sekali pengorbanan, terutama nyawa prajuritnya yang terbuang sia-sia dalam perang saudara belum lama ini. Hakuryuu Ren telah resmi dan sah menjadi pemimpin tertinggi kekaisaran yang didirikan oleh ayah kandungnya. Namun, keberhasilannya ini tidak diiringi oleh kebahagiaan seperti yang lumrah dirasakan oleh siapa saja yang sukses mencapai keinginannya.

Justru kebalikannya. Hatinya kini sedang meradang sangat perih. Lelaki yang belum genap berusia 20 tahun ini lebih sering sendirian di dalam kamarnya yang luas dan mewah semenjak beberapa hari belakangan. Jarang berada di singgasana raja. Apalagi menghadiri pertemuan dengan tokoh-tokoh internal kekaisaran ataupun orang luar.

Punggungnya direbahkan gontai ke salah satu tiang saka yang ada yang memiliki cat merah gelap dengan ukiran ular naga melingkar. Pandangannya mengadah ke arah langit-langit kamarnya yang tertempel simbol Kerajaan Kou ukuran raksasa. Air matanya yang hangat tak kuasa ia tahan tuk meleleh mengalir membasahi sepasang pipi.

"Ane-ue ... ane-ue ... ane-ue ... ane-ue ... " kata ini terlantun repetitif dengan nada serak.

Jujur ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan keluarga kandung satu-satunya itu semenjak penobatan Ren Gyokuen sebagai pengganti kaisar kedua hampir setahun yang lalu. Terakhir kali dirinya berinteraksi langsung dengan Hakuei adalah sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang utama istana. Dan kekecewaan lah yang sukses didapat kala itu setelah kakaknya menolak untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Kini ia pun menyesal sebesar-besarnya atas tindakannya membunuh kakak perempuannya saat sedang menjalani ujian di dungeon tempat Belial bersemayam. Diakuinya jika dirinya benar-benar bodoh, gegabah, tolol, dungu, dan segala julukan bermakna negatif lainnya yang mampu diingat.

Pertemuannya dengan Hakuei beberapa hari lalu sungguh membuat perasaannya hancur bak dihantam badai. Hakuei yang berbeda dari Hakuei yang dikenalnya. Secara fisik Hakuryuu yakin seratus persen itu dia. Namun isinya jelas seratus persen berbeda. Hakuryuu tidak sanggup membendung rasa keterkejutannya saat itu.

 _"Hakuryuu, apakah kau sehat selama ini? Heheh ... "_

Senyumnya itu, sungguh mengerikan. Sorot matanya itu, benar-benar menakutkan. Suaranya itu, teramat menusuk. Itu adalah Ren Gyokuen. Sosok manusia berhati binatang, bahkan binatang pun tidak sampai sekejam dia. Orang yang menempati peringkat pertama dalam daftar 'orang yang wajib dilenyapkan' pada diri Hakuryuu.

"Keparat!" ia berteriak garang entah kepada siapa. Raut wajahnya penuh dengan kepedihan. Frustasi.

Mungkin benar selama ini ibunya tidak bersalah sama sekali. Dia hanya dirasuki oleh sosok jahat. Dan sosok itu bernama Arba. Wanita yang berasal dari negeri bernama Alma Toran. Jika itu benar, berarti Hakuryuu telah melenyapkan ibu kandungnya yang selama ini sangat disayangi olehnya.

Karena ulah wanita busuk itu.

"Akan kubunuh kau Arba!" kembali dia teriakkan kalimat sarat emosi kebencian. Tubuhnya bergetar lumayan hebat, air matanya membanjiri seluruh bagian wajah di bawah matanya. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah sehingga punggungnya bergesekan dengan pinggiran tiang silinder.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks ... " laki-laki ini menangis sesenggukan. Ia lepaskan semua beban yang memenuhi pikiran sekaligus jiwanya. Walau ia sendiri tahu itu percuma, tidak akan menghilangkan walau itu hanya seperseratus dari total kesakitan yang hinggap pada relung hati terdalamnya.

Arba telah menggunakan tubuh kakaknya. Wanita iblis bajingan terkutuk itu telah menghancurkan hidup kakaknya. Terutama, hidupnya. Hidup Hakuryuu.

Ayahnya, ibunya, kedua kakak laki-lakinya, dan kini ... kakak perempuannya. Semua anggota keluarga kandungnya musnah. Akibat ulahnya. Arba.

"BRENGSEK! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU! ! !" umpatannya kali ini sangat keras. Sembari memukulkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke lantai berulang-ulang. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika penjaga berkumpul di luar kamarnya karena mendengarkan suaranya. Ataupun seluruh penduduk Kou sekalian hadir disitu untuk mendengarkan kemarahannya pun, persetan dengan itu. Biar semua orang tahu seperti apa yang dia rasakan. Kebenciannya, amarahnya, kepahitannya, semuanya.

Nafasnya sangat tidak teratur. Keringatnya bercucuran deras membasahi setiap bagian dari tubuhnya. Pakaiannya basah kuyup. Pikirannya serasa orang linglung sekarang.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Itulah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan kompleksitas yang ia rasakan serta alami detik ini.

Bayangan tentang Hakuei terus berputar-putar tanpa arah di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Ketika dirinya dan kakaknya berkejar-kejaran saat masih kecil, ketika dirinya belajar memasak dari kakaknya yang tidak terampil, ketika dirinya beradu pedang dengan kakaknya di sore hari, ketika ...

 _"Hakuryuu, kemarilah."_

 _"Hakuryuu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan."_

 _"Kau sedang apa Hakuryuu?"_

 _"Hakuryuu ... "_

 _"Hakury ... "_

 _"Haku ... "_

 _"Ha ... "_

Suara-suara itu sudah tidak akan dapat didengarkan lagi oleh indera pendengarannya. Sampai kapanpun, tidak akan.

"Aaaarrgh!" lelaki berambut hitam ini menjambaki rambutnya yang sudah ditata rapi sehingga membuatnya kembali acak-acakan.

Hakuryuu harus mulai bisa menerima kenyataan jika kakak kandungnya, Hakuei, sejatinya telah mati. Jiwanya telah pergi.

Kedua bola matanya yang merah melebar dan tidak berkedip sama sekali. "Hosh..hosh..hosh..hoshhh ... "

Baru detik ini ia sadari, sekarang dia sepenuhnya sendirian. Semuanya telah pergi. Kelima anggota keluarganya sudah mati.

Hakuryuu ... sendirian seorang diri.

Tatapannya menyipit. Pandangannya terasa berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya melemas dan melemas. Ia coba ciptakan sekali lagi seperti apa wajah kakaknya saat tersenyum kepadanya seperti dulu.

"Ane ... ue."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah hadir menggantikan siang. Cuacanya cerah sehingga jutaan bintang diperkenankan untuk hadir menghiasi angkasa raya. Begitu pula dengan sang dewi malam yang kini sepenuhnya berani menunjukkan keelokannya secara sempurna. Bulan purnama.

Sepasang pria sedang berjalan sendiri-sendiri melewati sebuah koridor istana yang sama. Yang pada sekelilingnya ditemani oleh kolam-kolam ikan koi. Dengan sejumlah bunga teratai pada permukaan airnya.

Pria tinggi-besar yang mengenakan hakama warna merah dipadu putih memperlambat langkahnya saat mendekati pria yang memiliki luka bakar pada mata kirinya. Keduanya berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dan sepakat menghentikan langkahnya hingga tubuh mereka berada dalam posisi sejajar.

Kouen mencoba membuka percakapan, "Apa kau sudah siap, Haku emm maksudku, kaisar?"

Tidak langsung merespon. Lelaki yang memiliki tahi lalat di dagu kiri ini melirikkan bola matanya ke arah kanan terlebih dulu, "Ya. Kuharap kau mau membantuku karena musuh kita sama kali ini."

Hembusan angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuh keduanya.

Pria berambut merah terang itu ikut mengerakkan sepasang matanya ke kanan mengarah kepada lawan bicara, "Tentu. Aku siap."

Kouen dan Hakuryuu masih terdiam di posisinya masing-masing. Kini mereka berdua menatap lurus ke arah depan, berlawanan. Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara sepatah katapun hingga satu menit ke depan.

"Hakuei ... " ucap Kouen.

"Aku paham." sambar Hakuryuu.

Kakak kandung Koumei ini menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Mencoba menenangkan diri untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku tahu, belum tentu kita dapat membuatnya kembali lagi seperti dulu."

Hakuryuu memalingkan mukanya sedikit hingga menghadap ke arah kolam. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Derik jangkrik terdengar pelan namun merdu disitu.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya dengan cara apapun juga, ... sekalipun itu harus membunuhnya." kegetiran tidak dapat ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari nada bicaranya.

Hakuryuu kembali ingin menangis seperti senja tadi. Namun ia urungkan keinginannya tersebut demi menjaga wibawa sebagai seorang kaisar. "Iya ... "

Ia menarik nafas pelan-pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang dijeda, " ... tak akan kubiarkan tubuh kakakku dinodai oleh makhluk sebusuk bangkai itu, ... kematian jauh lebih terhormat baginya."

Kouen tersenyum pahit. Lalu terakhir ia tepuk pundak adik sepupunya itu sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat sembari berujar, "Kutunggu kau besok di medan pertempuran."

Hakuryuu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Begitu pula dengan Kouen. Kedua laki-laki ini sama-sama menanggung beban yang sangat teramat berat saat itu juga.

Membunuh orang yang paling dibenci di tubuh orang yang paling disayangi.

Karena wanita itu, Hakuei Ren, sama-sama berharganya di mata Kouen Ren dan Hakuryuu Ren.

 **\- OWARI -**

 **Sumpah, nyesek banget pas lihat spoiler Magi 282. T_T**

 **Dasar Arba brengsek, fvck fvck fvck! Kenapa sih harus pakai tubuh Hakuei?! Kenapa tidak pakai wujud asli saja sih?!**

 **Poor Hakuei. Poor Kouen. Poor Hakuryuu. :(**

 **Kata** **pengarangnya** **arc sehabis ini adalah arc final di manga ini. Beliau akan vakum sebulan sebelum melanjutkan chapter terbaru (yang diprediksikan membutuhkan time-skip 2 tahun) pada tanggal 28 Oktober.**

 **Author rasa Hakuei adalah salah satu chara penting yang akan mati di final arc nanti. Soalnya Ohtaka-sensei pernah menyebutkan dulu kalau kelak di akhir cerita akan ada chara lumayan penting begitu, yang akan mati. Awalnya author pikir itu adalah Kouen (setelah dieksekusi). Tapi ternyata orang itu masih hidup di chapter 281. :)**

 **Sebagai fan pairing EnEi, author sedih sekali jujur mengetahui realita ini. T_T**

 **Semoga saja ada keajaiban nanti sehingga Hakuei tidak perlu tewas sebagai wadah dari Arba seperti yang terjadi pada Gyokuen. Semoga.**

 **Akhir kata, ... terimakasih telah membaca! :D**


End file.
